The One With The MadDog
by DrDave1
Summary: The Second Episode in an alternate friends, I wrote this 4 years ago! so don't call me on things that make no sense!


F.R.I.E.N.D.S2 Series1   
Episode2   
The One With Out A Wedding Ring 

* * *

Written By: Chandler 

Disclaimer: The characters and their stories belong to Bright, Kaufman, and Crane and NBC and Warner Brothers. I mean no infringement and make no profit. 

* * *

  
[Scene: The Wedding Chapel] 

Chandler, Ross, Joey, Monica and Rachel are in the Chapel and so are the police 

Monica walks over to Chandler 

Monica: What's goin on sweetie 

Chandler: Nothing honey, it's just that the police are here to investigate something 

Monica: What? 

Chandler: A crime 

Monica: Yes, but what crime 

Chandler: A very, very bad crime 

Monica: Okay you know what are you going to tell me what's going on or not 

Chandler: Okay, well apparently this Chapel was being run illegally and all marriages here are void 

Monica: (Shocked) Oh my god! 

Chandler: I know, but the way I see it this is a good thing, now you don't have to tell your parents you were married in a chapel by Elvis 

Monica: (Sad) Yeah 

They hold each other 

Joey, Ross and Rachel come over to them 

Rachel: Hey what's going on you guys 

Chandler: This chapel is illegal and everybody who ever got married here, well it didn't count 

Joey: That's great! 

The other four look at him 

Joey: (Seeing Them) Oh well for you guys (pointing at Ross and Rachel) and emm bad luck for you guys (pointing at Chandler and Monica) 

Chandler and Monica: Oowhhhhhhh!   
  
  
  


Opening Credits 

* * *

The One Without A Wedding Ring 

* * *

[Scene: Central Perk] 

The whole gang are sitting in their regular seats drinking coffee 

Chandler: Well I can definitely say that was the most interesting trip we have ever taken 

Phoebe: And don't forget we owe it all to Joey 

Joey smiles 

Ross: So what did the police say about the wedding ring? 

Chandler: Well one of the officers said it was nice, but there tracking the guy down who ran the scam they said that there going to try and get it back as soon as possible 

Rachel: So are you guys gonna get married now again, well not really again but for the first time 

Monica: Well, you know what we don't know 

Ross: What! 

Chandler: Well we actually just want to spend a little more time together first, before we get married which we most definitely will 

Joey: And Ross, you and Rach must be relieved now that the marriage was void 

Ross and Rachel: Yeah 

Rachel: Yeah well I guess we were lucky, you know 

Phoebe: But, what are you going to do with the wedding ring when you get it back Chandler? 

Chandler: Well I guess I'll just put it safely away for when we get married 

Rachel: Well at least everything is back to normal 

Ross: Yeah now we can go back to the way we were 

Monica: And what way was that exactly? 

Ross: (looks at his watch) Well I've gotta go, back to work, in a museum of history 

Chandler just looks at him, and then Ross just leaves in a mood 

Chandler: Alright children I gotta go too 

Monica: Where? 

Chandler: Out 

Monica: Where out 

Rachel: (Whispering to Phoebe) Look at that there acting like a married couple already 

Suddenly Monica grabs Chandler by the ear 

Monica: Where? 

Chandler: Oww, oww okay I'm going to see a work colleague 

Monica: Male or Female? 

Chandler: Female 

Joey: Who is she, would I like her 

Rachel: Joey, honey you like any woman that walks on two legs 

Phoebe: (interrupting) Except Ginger 

Joey: Yeah alright 

Chandler: Do you want me to introduce you two? 

Joey: Yeah! That I'd be great, thanks man! 

Monica: (excited) That's excellent 

Phoebe: What's her name? 

Chandler: Vanessa, she works in my section 

Joey: So when can I meet her? 

Chandler: Well now if you want I'm in no rush 

Joey: Okay 

He gets up and puts his coat on and Chandler and Joey exit Central Perk 

Phoebe: Great, just the girls 

Monica: So what do you wanna do 

Rachel: Nothing 

Phoebe and Monica: Okay 

The three of them sit back and drink their coffee   


[Scene: Chandlers Office] 

Chandler, Joey and Vanessa are seated around a table 

Vanessa: So who's your friend Chandler? 

Chandler: Oh sorry, Vanessa this is Joey Tribbiani and Joey this is Vanessa Casnnol 

Vanessa: Hey 

Joey: Hey 

Chandler: You know what I'm going to out for some coffee, you want some you two? 

Vanessa: Sure, you Joey? 

Joey: Oh yeah, I'll have a cappuccino please Chandler 

Chandler: Sure, I'll only be gone a minute, I'm sure you two can behave yourselves when I'm gone 

Vanessa: Sure, bye 

Chandler exits the office with a smile on his face 

[Time Lapse] 

Chandler comes back into the office to find Joey and Vanessa kissing on his desk 

Chandler: (Coughing) Ahemmmm 

They both look at him startled 

Vanessa: (Fixing her hair) Oh sorry Chandler 

Joey: Oh yeah, sorry man I didn't think you'd be back so soon 

Vanessa: Actually I'd better go I'll see you on Monday Chandler 

Chandler: Sure goodbye, see ya Monday, take care now, bye bye then (she's walking out the door) Chaos, 

Joey just sits there and then Chandler sits at the desk in front of him 

About twenty seconds go bye 

Chandler: HOW DO YOU DO THAT?   


[Scene: Chandler and Joey's Apartment] 

Joey is on the phone and Chandler is watching Baywatch 

Joey: (On the phone) Great, great so I'll pick you up, around eight ish 

Joey: Great, sure, okay, bye 

He hangs up the phone 

Chandler: (Not looking away from the TV) Who was that? 

Joey: That was Vanessa, were going out tomorrow night at eightish 

Chandler: That's great 

Joey: What baywatch is this? 

Chandler: It's the one where they have to save the baby from the white shark, while searching for the bomb on the beach and also stopping the Colombian drug smugglers 

Joey: Yeah, I love that episode 

Chandler: You know what they should make a Baywatch movie! 

Joey: Yeah! And maybe I could get a part in it! 

Chandler: Yeah, I wouldn't think that you'd get a part on Baywatch Joe 

Joey: Are you un-supporting me again? 

Chandler: No, I'm just saying that there just such fine actors on Baywatch that it'd be hard to break into something like that, not that you couldn't I'm sure that you could 

Joey: Thanks man 

Rachel bursts in the door holding the phone she looks scared 

Chandler: What's going on? Are you trying to kill me or something? 

Rachel: No, no sorry it's the police there on the phone for you Chandler 

Chandler: Me? (points to himself) 

Rachel: (frustrated) Yes!, will you answer or something before they send me to prison for wasting police time 

Chandler: Yeah give it here 

He takes the phone of Rachel 

Chandler: Hello, Chandler Bing speaking 

Voice: Emm, Hello Mr. Bing we have some news on your ring 

Chandler: (jumps in the air) Yes, that's great thanks 

Voice: Well we've recovered it and it's in our police station in 22nd Precinct 

Chandler: That's great thank you so much I'll collect it as soon as possible 

Voice: Goodbye 

Chandler hangs up the phone 

Chandler: They found my ring! 

Rachel: Hey that's great Chandler 

Joey: Yeah your lucky 

Chandler: Yeah they have it in their 22nd Precinct 

Joey: Hey, that's on the way to Vanessa's apartment, I'll collect it for you on the way 

Chandler: Hey, Joe that's great thanks a lot and oh don't tell Monica I want to surprise her 

Rachel: Okay sure and oh sorry about bursting in your door like that 

* * *

  
Okay we've reached half way again which is great as I didn't think that I'd actually continue to write these episodes. I hope your enjoying this episode, because so far this has been the most fun for me to write. This is episode two and hopefully there will be more. Check out the new Friends2 Web Site which I'm hoping to launch by September, I'll give an address for the site in later episodes and don't forget to subscribe to my newsletter in which you receive a subscription to Friends2 so enjoy the rest of this episode. See ya next time 

David McKeown   


* * *

[Scene: Rachel and Monica's Apartment] 

Ross, Phoebe and Monica are there. Monica is cooking and Chandler and Phoebe are watching TV 

Ross: So do you know if your going to get your wedding ring back Mon? 

Monica: No 

Phoebe: Well you better because I haven't seen it yet and if I don't see it that's just bad luck for the bride and groom 

Monica: But Phoebe I'm not married 

Phoebe: Oh no 

Monica laughs 

Chandler walks into the apartment 

Chandler: Hey 

Monica: Hi honey 

She gives him a kiss 

Chandler: So I've got tickets to the Rangers game tonight Ross you wanna go 

Ross: Sure 

Monica hits him 

Monica: Hey what about me 

Chandler: You don't like hockey 

Monica: I know but your supposed to ask me do I want to go first 

Chandler: Okay do you want to go to the hockey game tonight? 

Monica: No thanks 

Chandler: Okay Ross would you like to go to the hockey game tonight 

Ross: Yeah, but where's Joey 

Chandler: He's out on a date with Vanessa 

Ross: Who? 

Monica: A female work colleague of Chandler 

Chandler: Yes and Joey is a male outside of work colleague 

Ross: Okay so what time 

Chandler: 20 mins, I kinda got home a little late 

Ross: Okay come on, I just have to go over to my apartment to get my coat 

Ross walks out the door 

Chandler: (mimicking him) My Apartment To Get My Coat 

Chandler walks out the door and closes it behind him 

Phoebe: So Monica what's it like almost getting married 

Monica: Well actually when I thought I was married it was great 

Phoebe: Well I was married before but not in your way 

Monica: Yeah and I'm sure me and Chandler will get married properly, now that he's not afraid of marriage 

Phoebe: Yeah, I guess so 

Monica: What do you mean you guess so 

Phoebe: I mean you never know what could happen between now and then 

Monica: Trust me nothing is going to happen 

Phoebe: Okay   


[Scene: Police Station] 

Joey has gone into the station to get Chandlers ring back, he walks up to the desk 

Joey: (To Police Officer) Emm hello I'm here to collect a stolen property 

Officer: And what property would that be? 

Joey: A wedding ring owned by a Chandler Bing 

Officer: Fine, fill out these forms 

Joey: Awhhh 

The Police Officer hands Joey some forms 

Joey goes over to a table and begins to fill out the forms 

Joey: (Reading the Form) Sex? I'm gonna be here for a while 

[Time Lapse] 

Joey gets up from the table and goes back to the desk 

Joey: Here ya go 

He hands in the forms 

Officer: Thanks 

He then hands Joey the wedding ring 

Joey: Thanks, (looks at his watch) Oh god I've gotta go, I've got a hot date tonight 

Officer: Congratulations 

Joey: Thanks 

He leaves the Police Station in a hurry   


[Scene: Monica and Rachel's Apartment] 

Chandler and Ross come in the door, Phoebe, Monica and Rachel are sitting down watching TV 

Chandler: Hey, what are ya watching 

Monica: Speed 

Rachel: Maybe if they didn't let buses go over 50 mile an hour they wouldn't be in that situation 

Chandler: Exactly, you know there making a new one about a bicycle, and if it goes under 5mph the bike shrinks 

Ross: Yeah very funny 

Chandler: No I'm serious it stars Rick Moranis and it's going to be called Honey I Went Too Slow And Shrunk The Bicycle 

Rachel and Monica both laugh 

Ross: So is Joey gone to get your ring? 

Monica: What? 

Chandler: A condom ring 

Monica: Oh! But I still think that's weird 

Phoebe: Yeah I just don't get it 

Rachel: Get what Phoebs? 

Phoebe: Well they made the first one on a bus, then the second and a boat so why are they making the third on a bicycle? 

Ross: Well Never mind 

Chandler and Ross sit down in the seats beside them 

[Scene: Vanessa's Apartment] 

There is a knock on the door. Vanessa goes over and opens it and Joey is there 

Joey: Hi 

Vanessa: Hi come on in 

Joey enters 

Joey: (looking around) This is a nice place you've got here 

He turns around and sees Vanessa standing there she kisses him 

Vanessa: Let's go to bed ! 

Joey: (Looking excited) Well I'm not going to argue with that 

They go into her bedroom 

[Time Lapse] 

Joey and Vanessa are lying in bed 

Vanessa: Oh Joey! 

Joey: (Looking proud) I know 

Joey goes into the bathroom 

Joey: I'll be out in a minute 

Vanessa: Okay 

She sits there for a minute, then she notices Joey's coat lying on the end of the bed. (Just guess what happens next) She opens the coat and the wedding ring falls out 

Vanessa: (Quietly) Oh what's this?.. Oh my God 

[Cut To Joey In The Bathroom] 

Don't worry he's only fixing his hair 

Vanessa bursts in the door 

Vanessa: Oh Joey, I Do, I Do 

Joey: (Dumbfounded) What? 

Vanessa: It's okay I've found the wedding ring 

Joey looks shocked 

Vanessa keeps kissing him 

Vanessa: Are you happy 

Joey: I'm in shock   


[Scene: Monica and Rachels] 

Joey enters, Rachel is sitting at the table reading a magazine 

Rachel: So? How did things go with Vanessa? 

Joey: Oh everything was great, she's smart and funny, cute and there's this other little thing she's crazy! 

Rachel: What? 

Joey: Well she found Monica's wedding ring in my coat 

Rachel: Nooooooo! 

Joey: (Nodding) Yes!, and she took that as meaning that I wanted to marry her 

Rachel: Well it is a wedding ring Joey 

Joey: And it's also the first date! 

Rachel: I see, so what are you going to do 

Joey: I don't know, well I'm going to have to think of some way to get the ring back off her and oh promise me that you will not say anything to Chandler or Monica, they'll be furious 

Rachel: Yeah 

Joey: Yeah, but at me 

Rachel: Don't worry Joe your secrets save with me 

Joey: Yeah that's what you said about me crying over the Little Women book, but you told everyone you knew about that little secret 

Rachel: Don't worry this is a big secret 

Joey: So was that! 

Phoebe enters the apartment 

Phoebe: Wait I'm getting a feeling, oh my god Joey your getting married! 

Rachel: I didn't say anything!   


Closing Credits 

[Scene: Monica and Rachel's] 

20 Years into the future 

The six are all watching TV 

Phoebe: I'm so glad we got this video it was the blockbuster of the summer 

Ross: Yeah 

[Cut To TV] 

Voice over: And now for our feature presentation, the one you've all been waiting for Speed 9, when it's just not safe enough for you to use a lawnmower anymore 

End 

* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
